South Park Hell School
by AnimeFanGirl453
Summary: Hell school. Translation, High school, where shit can happen, especially in South Park. Everyone is finally in high school but things aren't the same when you grow up. Middle was hard enough, but wait until high school. There will be really dark moments like cutting and probably attempt suicide moments and there will be smut moments too in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Well Fuck

**_I'm not gonna try and include every single person inside the story, mainly the main characters (that are students lol) Sorry, but in the future I might. I just wanna focus on creating drama, sad, happy and lemon scenes with the students lol. Cause high school. I also posted this on my wattpad, I swear I didn't copy._**

 ** _Everyone here is 14 years old because that's how old my freshman friends are at my school :p_**

 _Chapter 1 - Well Fuck_

Freshman year. High school. New year. Fuck. Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny stood by together at the school bus stop that was heading to their new school, South Park Hell- I mean, high school.

"Dude we're finally in high school! Adult hood here we come!" Kyle said with excitement in his voice and having a goofy grin on his face.

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Dude adulthood is shit. Our parents are a fucking mess. Like your mom, who's a bitch." He said smirking.

"Shut up fatass."

Stan chuckled, "It's funny how in elementary we already acted like we were in high school." He stated, looking back at memories.

Kenny cheered at the excitement to step forward in life, but was muffled by his scarf _(I made Kenny wear scarf to cover his voice and Tweek wears a emerald coat with his messy collard shirt)_

"Guys, I feel like high school is gonna the best." Cartman said with a confident smile, fist pumping in the air.

Finally, the school bus arrived.

* * *

The long friends entered the school, reveling their friends from elementary. Kenny suddenly felt sad as he took a good look at everyone spread out with different people. Stan noticed. "What's up Kenny?"

Kenny sighed in response, "It just feels like we haven't seen our friends for a long time. They look a bit different." Kenny muffled.

Stan patted his back to comfort him, "Aw come on dude, we all just grew out of our baby faces and grew taller." He responded.

"And grew longer dicks." Cartman added. They looked at him with an annoyed expression. "What? Back then I was one of the people who had the smallest dick!" He explained.

His friends just rolled their eyes and continue to relax Kenny. "We even had a party at Bebe's house yesterday night. We're all gonna stay friends, high school won't change that." Kenny just stayed silent and nodded. "Thanks." He said.

"...The girls were hot as fuck though at the party." Once again, Cartman said smirking.

Stan lightly punched his arm, "Then you better have not been staring at my girlfriend fat ass." He said.

Cartman had a puppy face and rubbed the arm, "Shit dude, chill. I was checking out other girls." He exclaim.

Kenny raised an eyebrow, "So you're over Heidi Turner?" Cartman laughed in response, "Fuck ya I'm over that crazy ass bitch. I created a monster and she was too much to handle."

His friends glanced at each, not believing the fact he was over her. "Surprise you didn't cry over her." Kyle said with a smug look. "Pff, no...maybe...just a little." Cartman said.

The guys ignored him and they continued their way down the hall, to receive their class schedule. On their way, a familiar voice spoke behind them.

"Hey guys." The guys turned around to see who it was. They smiled and waved at their good friends Craig, Token and Clyde.

"Freshman year guys. Are you excited?" Token questioned.

Everyone nodded by sighed in response. 'We're getting old', everyone thought. Then Stan notice two people were missing in Craig's gang. He frowned.

"You and Tweek still aren't talking huh?" Stan asked. Craig frowned and shook his head in response. "But wasn't your break up mutual? You just grew apart and it's been almost a year since then hasn't it?" Kyle questioned.

Craig sighed, "I don't fucking know. Since our break up, Tweek and I just lost in touch...but every time I come near him to talk to him, he starts freaking out more than usually and runs away." He pulled the flaps of his hat to cover his sad eyes, "Just forget it." He said, flipping everyone off and walked away.

Everyone stayed silent as they watched Craig walking away. "Shit dude." Cartman said.

"Did..did I saw something wrong?" Kyle asked with a worried look.

Clyde shook his head, "Just don't ask too much questions about him and Tweek. Craig is just upset how things aren't okay between him and Tweek. Token and I think he still has feelings for him but who knows." He explained.

"Where's Jimmy?" Stan asked.

"With the other cripples, where else?" Token replied.

Kenny sighed, "We're all drifting apart."

Then suddenly, a sound of loud footsteps were coming really fast to the boys. They stopped their tracks, turning around and were surprise to see Wendy and Bebe, happily running over here. Stan and Clyde sweat dropped, preparing themselves for their girlfriends.

"Stan!" Wendy said launching onto Stan to hug him. Luckily he caught her and spun her around laughing. He put her down and they gave each other a peck on the lips.

Though, when Bebe hugged Clyde they pulled apart, Bebe closed the gap between them, kissing his lips. She licked his lips asking for entry, Clyde accepted letting her tongue slip in and explore his mouth while he does the same.

Everyone rolled their eyes and ignored the couple. Everyone knows they have a on and off relationship, Bebe is only dating him for shoes and that she's a slut and Clyde's a fuck boy. Good lord.

"Uh Wendy, Heidi isn't looking for me is she?" Cartman asked in a nervous tone and scared expression.

"No, don't worry Cartman. She's totally not gonna kill you still for breaking her heart." She smiled and paused for a second, "Just kidding I only said that to make you feel better." Wendy said.

"Well fuck you too Wendy." Cartman said rolling his eyes.

Token then remembered, "Hey guys c'mon, we have to get our class schedule remember?" He said.

* * *

They arrived at the gymnasium where they saw a table passing out students schedule. When they waited in line, Butters and Tweek came up to them.

"Hey fellas." Butters said smiling and waving.

"H-hey guys." Tweek said with a small smile and with coffee in his hands.

Clyde put his arm around Tweek, "Hey Tweekers. So, listen, what's up with you and Craig?" He asked.

"DUDE! Respect his relationship." Token said. Clyde just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Tweek began to twitch a little more, "Wh-wh-what are you talking about?" He asked.

"You're avoiding him." Clyde bluntly said.

Tweek moved his arm away and freaked out even more. "GAH! THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE ARGH!" He shouted and ran away.

Everyone stood their, sighing. But Butters stood their with a confused expression. "What just happen? Did something happen with Creek?" He questioned.

Everyone looked at him in shock and confusion. "Wait you didn't know they broke up nearly a year ago?" Kyle inquired.

Butters just shrugged and just stood in line ignoring life.

Finally the students got their schedules. They all compared theirs to others, figuring out what class they have what with each other or if they don't have any classes at all. Once they found out, the first bell rung as a warning for students to go to their first period.

* * *

After being given the first assignment in class, Cartman groaned, "Well fuck." He said.

Kyle turned to him, "What is it this time?"

"High school. That's what." The fat ass replied.

Kyle just stared at him and sighed. "...Yeah. Well fuck, we're here." He said.

* * *

 _Yay! First chapter done. Just know I'll try to update at least once a week. I'm actually in high school, sophomore if you're curious._

 _And if you didn't know, I think in most high schools, you can take this class called AP World History which is a college course sooo I've got lots of quizzes and work for it. Ontop of my other advance classes (look at me I'm a smartass jk not really) So I apologize for my lack of updates, please don't give up on me ;~;_

 _Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Next update should be coming soon_


	2. Chapter 2 Drifted

A week has past since the new beginning of the school year. At South Park High School, everyone is required to join a club to improve their school record. Most people groan at the announcement, knowing the fact they'll actually have to work hard or at least try.

* * *

During Lunch

"This sucks balls." Cartman said as he ate his lunch.

"I know right? I can't believe the school is making us join a club when we're already busy with homework and life." Stan stated.

Kenny muffled in response, "I know right? They can suck my dick for all I care."

"Guys what's the big deal? It's just a club? We can join any club we want that we're passionate about. Like Stan, join me in the sports club. You and I are pretty good at any sport. Kenny you can join gaming or any club since you're so talented and Cartman you..." Kyle stared at Cartman with a blank expression, trying to think of what he's good at. Cartman smiled patiently to see what Kyle has to say.

"So which club do you think I should join?" He inquired, flattering his eyes towards him

Kyle flipped him off and sighed, "Uh, dude, I honestly don't know. You can be a dick towards anything." He said.

Cartman glared at him, "What the fuck does that mean? Are you saying I'm not talented you stupid ass Jew?!" He questioned, slamming his hands on the table. Because of the loud sound, everyone turned towards their group and went silent.

Kyle sunk down, embarrassed with everyone staring at him. "Whoa dude, Cartman chill. I didn't say you weren't talented. I just don't know what else you're good at besides being an asshole towards people." He explained.

"Fuck you Kyle!" Cartman shouted. He got up and left the cafeteria.

* * *

Cartman went behind the school and began kicking the wall. "Stupid Kyle! Stupid Stan! Stupid Kenny! Fuck all of you shit heads!" He expressed. Then he started to punch the wall, repeating the same words. After a good few minutes, he calmed down but notice that his knuckles were bleeding from the wall. He stared at his wounds and actually started tear up.

 _Cartman broke down._

Tears rolled down his cheek. He slid down the wall ,sitting down, hugging his legs that were against his chest and putting his head down to hide his sadness. 'You just don't get it dumb ass...' He thought.

Kyle, Stan and Kenny stood there confused but concern. They saw the whole scene, wanted to help comfort their friend but felt like it wasn't a good time. After watching Cartman break down in front of their eyes, they felt bad but were confused on what made him freak out like that. They walked over to him.

Cartman heard footsteps and lifted up his head. He glared at his friends and turned the opposite direction. "What the hell do you fuckers want?" He asked.

"Cartman, what's wrong?" Stan asked, sitting down next to him.

Kenny and Kyle joined. "You were being pretty scary a minute ago. Cussing us out like that too? What's up?" Kenny said.

They waited. Silence. No answer from their friend. "Dude, come on. If it was something I said, I'm sorry." Kyle said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Cartman glanced over at his concern friends. He sighed, "I'm gonna sound way out of character but, I'm just hurt I guess. I guess I really don't fit in and I know I'm a fucking douche bag but, heck I don't know how to control it. Fuck life. I have no club to join in really and I hate on everyone because, ugh I don't know...I don't have all the answers right now. I'm just mad." He explained. He hid his face again, "You just don't know what I'm feeling right now..."

His friends looked at each other. Kind of surprise to see Cartman on this state. Even so, they all gave him a hug, though not saying a word. Just letting him know they're his friends. He started sobbing again and hugged them back.

* * *

The next day, Kenny joined the theater club and Kyle and Stan joined the sports club. Cartman on the other hand, still hasn't joined a club. Before first period, Cartman was looking at the list of clubs that was available. He got upset and rolled his eyes.

"God dammit. Why the hell am I looking for clubs again? This is fucking gay..." He said, with Craig flipping him off as he passed by him.

Kyle, Stan and Kenny walked over. "Anything?" Kenny asked.

Cartman glared at them, "This is just a waste of time guys. It's so fucking annoying." He said, throwing a fit.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "It's so weird that after yesterday you were crying and having a soft side and now you're back to being you." He said, crossing his arms.

Cartman stared at him with a blank expression. "Huh?" He questioned.

"What do you mean huh?"

"I didn't cry. What am I, a pussy?" Cartman said laughing.

They sighed, "We're not gonna have this argument. We should head to class. See you Cartman." Stan said, walking away with Kyle and Kenny.

Cartman scoffed. He turned back to the club list and frown. He looked again for a minute and finally gave up. "Fuck this."

After school, Cartman waited by the school entrance for his friends. He checked his phone for the time. "3:05...Those motherfuckers made me wait for 5 minutes!" He said in a frustrated tone. He stomped his way through the school to find his friends.

Finally he found Kyle and Stan in the gymnasium playing basketball with other people. He burst through the door and impatiently waited for their break.

Token blew his whistle, "Water break guys!" He shouted. Everyone scattered and grabbed their water bottle and towel to freshen up. Cartman walked over to Kyle and Stan. They noticed him and prepared themselves what was gonna happen.

"What, the, fuck." Cartman said, separating his words.

Kyle and Stan glanced at each with a confused expression and turned back at him. "What?" Stan asked.

"You guys, made me wait, at the school entrance for 5 fucking minutes! What the hell?! I thought we were gonna hang out at my place and play some call of duty world war II!" He explained, throwing his arms in the, expressing how upset he is.

"Dude Cartman just chill. We told you at lunch we three are going to go at our clubs today." Kyle said.

"Chill..? CHILL?! You guys left me! It doesn't you told me at lunch you were going to your lame ass clubs! I was alone Kyle! Where's Kenny huh? I didn't see him in the theater club." Cartman stated.

Stan rolled his eyes and sighed, "Kenny died because he fell of stage and stage lights fell on him." He explained. Cartman just laughed, "Aw dude that's hilarious." Stan rolled his eyes and shook his head, annoyed by his actions. "Look Cartman, we gotta go back to work...See you around." He said, walking away.

"OH YEAH SURE WALK AWAY STAN! BE A COWARD!" He shouted and then turned to Kyle, "Fuck you too Kyle." Flipping him off then walking away.

Kyle just sighed and frown, disappointed at his so called friend. "He needs to grow up..." He mumbled then went back to practice.

The next day in the morning, Cartman was all alone at the bus stop. He didn't care. He just kicked the snow around as he waited for the school bus to arrive. When entering school, he didn't encounter his friends yet. But when he walked to his locker, he notice the three of them were walking together smiling and laughing.

He wave over to them, "Hey guys."

Kyle, Stan and Kenny looked over and simply gave Cartman a small smile and continue passing by him. Cartman frowned and shouted, "YEAH FUCK YOU TOO!" But they didn't respond. More like they didn't hear him. He glared at them and slammed his locker and headed to class.

At lunch, he sat alone. Some people greeted him but didn't stay very long. He sighed as he played with his food, waiting for his best friends to come and talk to him. But at the end of the day, they didn't.

Cartman walked home alone. "Pff, I don't need them. Fuck those guys. They'll come back to me." He told himself. He arrived at his door step and frowned. "...Right? Guys?"


	3. Chapter 3 Please Don't Avoid Me

_**Chapter 3 - Please Don't Avoid Me**_

Craig walked over to his locker and grabbed the things he needed for his classes. He then sighed and closed his locker. When he turned around, he saw Tweek talking and laughing with other people. He frowned and just walked away from the sight before it hurts him more.

" _Why the fuck doesn't he wanna talk to me? I thought we were okay after our break up."_ He thought in a sad tone.

"Craig!" A voice shouted, calling his name. Craig stopped his tracks and turn to the see none other than Token and Clyde waving to him with a small smile. He had his blank expression on and responded them by flipping them off.

They just laughed. Same old Craig.

Clyde put his arm around him, "Don't be so rude." He said in a sarcastic tone. He just rolled his eyes. Clyde continued, "Anyways, why the long face?"

Craig looked down for a second, then glanced over at the twitching student. His friends got the hint; they looked at each and from that moment, they nodded in agreement. "Hey Tweek!" Token call out, trying get his attention.

Craig looked at him with wide eyes, "Dude what the fuck are you doing?" He said, starting to freak out a little. Token rolled his eyes and turned to him, "You two need to talk things out. This is just silly how Tweek no longers hang out with us all because of a break up."

As Craig and Token were talking, Clyde took over on trying to get Tweekers over here. He kept waving his arms around until Tweek finally noticed. He stared at him with a confused look. Clyde waved his hand, saying to get over here. Tweek understood but shook his head with a flustered expression. Clyde rolled his eyes and simply began power walking towards him.

Craig noticed the action and groan, "DUDE CLYDE! Leave him alone!" But he ignored him.

Tweek squealed the moment he saw Clyde taking a step forwards in his direction. He got closer, he screamed, "AHH!" Tweek dropped to the ground and curled into a ball, "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! GAH OH JESUS!" He holler, twitching more than usual.

Clyde simply tapped his shoulder, letting him know he means no harm. Though when Tweek started to open up, he grabbed both of his arms and began dragging him on the floor back to his friends. Craig facepalmed. "Oh geez…"

Tweek kept squirming, trying to break free from his grip. "A-argh, ARGH NO! Let me g-go!" He demanded. Though it was too late, for Clyde has arrived back to his friends. He smirked, "Okay, if you say so." He let him go roughly, causing Tweek to hit the ground.

Tweek groaned, "N-not like that…" He said. He got up from the floor and brushed off anything that got on him. He glared at him, but then finally made eye contact to his ex. Tweek slightly blushed, but looked away from his direction. "Why am I here?" He questioned.

Clyde and Token pushed Craig a little closer. "You two need to work things out. It hurts both of us to see you two at this state." Clyde responded. The gay boys stayed silent without looking at each other. Their friends sighed, "See you guys first period." Token said, leaving with Clyde.

 _ **Craig's POV**_

We both stood there in silence, not saying a word. I began checking out on Tweek. I could already feel myself getting slightly nervous and blushing. Okay, I admit I miss him. The break up was my fault though, I wanted to stop dating him because I simply got tired of him and..Tweek agreed, he got tired of me too. So what happen?

Reminding myself Tweek no longer loves me as he used to before stabs my heart. I want him back. He glanced over and he started to get flustered and giving me a confused expression. Goddammit he's adorable.

"W-what are you looking a-at?" Tweek asked.

I shrugged, "Just, seeing how you are. You look healthy." I replied.

He finally made full eye contact, but his eyes have sadness in them. "I-I mean I guess so...You look good too…" He said, looking away from me again after his comment.

I chuckled. Cute.

 _ **3rd POV**_

Craig took a deep breath and let it out before asking questions, preparing himself. "Tweek, why are you always avoiding me? I thought we agreed to be okay after our breakup." He reminded.

Tweek started to fidget his fingers and looked at the ground, "I-I just, have nothing to t-talk to you a-about.." He said.

Craig didn't believe him. He felt kind of frustrated that Tweek isn't being honest with him. He crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? It's been nearly a year since our breakup and this year we have all classes together, we could always talk about our classes and work together."

Tweek started twitching more. His eyes began looking around at the floor rapidly, "I-I just don't wanna t-talk to you." He stated.

Craig's eyes soften to a sad expression. He felt kind of hurt that Tweek said that to him. "Why though? Did I do something wrong?" His voice cracked when he asked. Tweek just stood there in the same position. Craig walked a little closer; placing his hands on his shoulder and looked down on him.

"Tweek, please, don't avoid me." He said in a gentle voice.

Tweek couldn't take it anymore. He slapped his hands away and looked at Craig's ocean blue eyes with an angry expression, but with teary eyes. "LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP TALKING TO ME!" He shouted and ran away leaving Craig alone.

Craig stood there dumbfounded. He was stunned by the fact Tweek yelled at him. I mean, he yells at him here and there when he's emotional, but this time, it pierced his heart. The words that came out of his mouth hurt the most. Craig started to tear up, he pulled down the flaps of his hat to cover his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

The school bell rang, but Craig didn't care. He just stood there with his hat covering his face, not letting anyone know how hurt he is. Clyde and Token saw the whole thing in the corner. They quickly walked over to Craig and when they tried to touch him to comfort, he just flipped them off. "Fuck off guys. I'm not in the mood." He said.

His friends sadden and understood what he needed right now. "We're here for you Craig." Clyde said. Token patted his back. They both left for class, leaving Craig alone at the moment. He slid down the lockers and sit back, looking at the ceiling.

"Please don't avoid me Tweek…" He mumbled under his breath.

 **Next Chapter: Too Ugly**


	4. Chapter 4 Too Ugly

_**I know no one is gonna read this story but of whale lol**_

* * *

 _ **Kyle's POV**_

I looked through my phone, just looking through stupid messages from last night. I'm honestly glad Cartman is himself again. Yes, his douche bag side is back and it's with us again. As I scroll through the conversation, I chuckled to myself, thinking how I have stupid friends.

There was this one conversation where Kenny and Cartman challenged each other who's the most perverted guy in our group. Did I also mention Cartman and Heidi got back to together? Long story short, he missed her and she missed him. Yup.

I sighed and closed my phone. I saw Stan with his girlfriend Wendy, being lovey dovey. Across from the other side is Clyde and Bebe. Gross, they're making out. Oh, there goes her tongue and Clyde touching her in certain places.

I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall, heading to my first period. Then someone bumped into me, dropping their heavy textbooks on my foot.

I jumped up by the sudden action, lifting up my right foot that was injured. "AH! FUCK DUDE! AW SHIT! THAT FUCKING HURT LIKE HELL!" I cried in pain.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry..!" A voice said.

After a minute of overreacting, I looked up to see who bumped into me. I was stun to see a girl. A new girl who I haven't seen before. I slightly blushed.

"O-oh, it's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going." I stuttered my words.

She beamed at me, damn I could already feel my face getting hotter.

She laughed awkwardly, "Well, uh, sorry again." She picked up her textbooks and left. Her accent, what is that? It flowed together, her English didn't sound American even! Her accent had a nasal sounding too. Damn, who is she?

 _ **3rd POV**_

His friends walked up to him. "Dude Kyle stop with that dumbass grin, you look like a serial killer." Cartman said.

Kyle just kept staring at the mysterious girl, blushing and grinning ear to ear. The guys looked at each other, confused. Then Stan punched his arm getting his attention. Kyle glared, "OW! Dude I just got my toes go through shit!" He proclaimed.

Kenny chuckled, "Haha, pussy." He said. Kyle rolled his eyes and just ignored his comment. "So what's up dude? Why do you keep grinning like a fool?" He added.

Kyle sighed and stared at the girl that was out with her friends. "Who is that girl?" He questioned.

Stan looked at the direction his green hat friend was facing. "Who? Oh, Valerie? Long brunette hair, hazel eyes?" He question, describing the girl.

"Yeah, her."

Cartman began laughing. "KYLE'S GOT A CRUSH ON A FRENCH GIRL!" He announced. He looked over at Valerie, "HEY VALE! THIS JEW HAS THE HOTS FOR YOU!"

Kyle was flustered. "Dude! That is so not cool!" Stan said, shoving him against the lockers.

Cartman had his hands up in surrender, "Heh, whoa chill Stan. I'm doing him a favor." He said. Stan grabbed the collar of his jacket. "A fucking favor? The hell dude? You just told the entire school that Kyle likes her!"

"Yeah jackass." Kenny added. Then he saw Valerie walking up to them. He tapped Kyle, who had his head looking down. He looked up by the touch by Kenny and notice Valerie, who stood in front of him.

He blushed, "O-oh, hi Valerie." He stuttered, voice cracking in his greeting.

Valerie smiled slightly and simply waved. "Hi Kyle. Um, is it true? That you like me?" She inquired.

Kyle nodded and looked away, embarrassed to admit he liked her. He fiddle with his thumbs waiting for her answer. He felt a pair of arms around his waist and a head resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you for your confession Kyle, mais je suis désolé. Tu sembles être un putain de garçon et tu es honnêtement trop moche pour moi." She responded in his ear _**(A/N: She said "But I'm sorry. You seem like a fuck boy and you're honestly too ugly for me " I actually took french for 2 year years in my school, but I was always bad at grammar so désolé pour le mauvais français)**_

She pulled away and walked back to her friends. Kyle just stood there, blushing by her sweet and lovely accent. Stan placed a hand on his shoulder, cutting off his thoughts. "So, what did she say?" He asked.

Kyle turned to him with a smile, "I have no fucking idea." He replied, but still kept beaming. Having no clue what she said.

"She fucking rejected you man." Cartman said smirking. Kyle turned to him, he raised an eyebrow. "How the hell do you know that?" Cartman pointed at Valerie and her friends. "Vale said she felt sorry for you, so y'know, I assume you for rejected."

Kyle frowned, "She doesn't like me?" Cartman just shrugged, "Maybe you're just too fucking ugly. Haha, like that one time in elementary you were voted the ugliest kid in the class." He reminded.

"Cartman shut up, we told you that the list was fake just so Bebe can get shoes from Clyde when originally Craig was the cutest and you were the ugliest." Stan proclaimed. Kyle ignored their conversation, he thought about how ugly he was after all. He hasn't even dated anyone yet. He sighed and just walked away. He heard Stan and Kenny calling his name, but he didn't want to hear their opinion right now.

 _ **At Lunch**_

"So yeah guys it was fucking hilarious guys! Kyle was like I love you! But then the hot french girl Valerie said something in french that none of us understood and he got rejected!" Cartman confessed.

Everyone stayed silent for a second. "That's fucked up." Craig said, along with Clyde and Token nodding in agreement. Stan grew food at Cartman. "Shut the hell up fatass. Just because you and Heidi got back together and you have a girlfriend, doesn't mean you should make him feel less about himself." He stated.

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Yeah but he hasn't experience what it's like to date anyone yet. Why? Because he's fucking ugly as shit dude! I have Heidi. You have Wendy. Token and Clyde have Nicole and Bebe, and Craig had and note I said _had,_ Tweek, Butters and Kenny used to have a lot of chicks around their fingers! Kyle had no one. It's just too fucking funny watching lonely people suffer." He explained.

Stan slapped him across the face. "Dude what the fuck! He shouted, "Just because he never had a special someone in his life, doesn't mean he won't get that someone." He said.

Cartman rolled his eyes and held the cheek that was slapped. "Okay one, that slap was unnecessary and two, whatever. Let me just enjoy my lunch." He said.

 _ **Kyle's POV**_

I continued walking around the halls, skipping my lunch period. I didn't want to deal Cartman re-telling the story of my embarrassing confession. I found out what Valerie said from her friends and simply sighed when I thought back to their words.

The bell rang, I groan. I don't want to go to class. I have Valerie in my 6th period. I walked to my locker to get the items I need. I put my combination in and when I open my locker, a piece of paper fell out.

Probably a worksheet I forgot to complete and I just stuffed it in my locker.

I picked up the piece of paper that was folded and started to open it up. To my surprise, it was a love letter. I slightly blushed by the thought of someone thinking about me.

 _Dear Kyle,_

 _I heard what happen to you this morning. I'm sorry. I wish I could've been there to help you and comfort you. Listen, I like you. I do. More than a friend. I prefer to stay hidden for your sake, because like you I'm too ugly. You might know who I am, but hopefully not. If you want to talk to me, text me at this number. I'm always here for you_

 _I love you_

 _From,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

I smiled and closed my locker. I folded the paper how it originally was and put it my pocket. I guess I'm not too ugly after all.


	5. Chapter 5 The New Kid

Butters didn't pay any attention to his Spanish teacher nor the lesson. All he understood was jibber jabber. But then, when he turned to his left, his eyes widen. There was a kid sitting next to him! WTF!

He continued staring at the new kid with a confused expression. Assuming he's new to this school since he's never seen him here before. How did he suddenly sit in this used to be empty seat. The new kid glanced over, feeling that someone was staring at him with lasers.

When the new kid made eye contact with Butters, he snapped out of confusion. He scratched the back of his head and began laughing awkwardly.

"Oh hehe...sorry I just never notice you before until now." Butters explained, feeling embarrassed.

The new kid just kept a blank stare and turned back his attention to the board. Butters exhaled out in relieved that he didn't misunderstood anything. "Well uh, my name's Butters. What's your name?" He greeted with a smile.

The new kid just greeted with a small smile and nodded, now focusing back on the lesson. Butters was dumbfounded though, not understand why he didn't say his name.

The school bell rang and the new kid left the classroom. When Butters was out of class, he walked up to his friends. "Uh hey guys." Butters said happily.

Stan smiled in response. "Hey Butters what's up?"

"Listen fellas, there's this new kid in my Spanish class and he like, doesn't talk? What's up with that?"

"Oh that new kid? Yeah he's kind of weird." Kyle said.

"Yeah he seems like a uh, reticent." Kenny added.

"What the hell is a reticent?" Cartman questioned.

"It's just a way to describe someone who doesn't like talking, but in way, not exactly. I don't know it's weird." Kenny muffled.

"Why, you interested in him Butters?" Cartman nudged with a smirk on his face. Butters rolled his eyes, "I'm into one of the girls at this school right now." He replied.

The guys ignored the fact he liked someone right now but instead focus on something else. They glanced at each other with confuse expressions at his response. "Uh, how do you know the new kid is a guy? In second period I saw the new kid wearing a skirt and with a ponytail." Kyle said.

"Huh? Wait a minute, I saw the new kid with short hair, boy hair! And pants!" Stan exclaimed.

Everyone just looked at each other confused. "Butters, go find out who the new kid is during lunch." Cartman demanded.

"Huh? Wait why should I do it?"

"Just fucking do it Butters! If I say to go investigate the new kid then fucking do it!"

During lunch, he did what Cartman ordered and entered ninja mode. He examine what and took notes what the new kid looked like and did. The one he was following had short hair, the same one that he saw in his Spanish class. The new kid entered the boys bathroom.

He hid behind a trash can that was near the bathroom, waiting for him to come out. Then, he saw the girls restroom door open. A girl that looked exactly like the new kid came out, but she had a ponytail.

Butters blinked in confusion and widen his eye. He stood up really fast, causing the trash can to fall and make a noise, getting the female new kid's attention. She looked over and saw Butters on the floor with luckily, just paper thrown away landed on him.

He flustered, embarrassed by the fact he was covered in garbage. He laughed awkwardly. "Hehe, h-hi there. You're probably wondering why I'm, uh, here in the first place."

The female new kid kept staring at him with a blank expression in response.

Butters sighed, "Okay, okay, okay. You got me new kid. Look me and my friends were just trying to find out whether you were a girl or not. In our spanish class, you were a guy and now I see that you're a girl?" He explained. "So what gender are you?"

The girl kept blinking in confusion. Then, Butters heard a door open behind him. He turned around to the noise and saw the boys bathroom door opening, revealing the kid who was in his spanish class.

Butters eyes widen, "HUH!? W-what's going on? There's two of you?!"

The male new kid waved with a small smile, but simply didn't talk. He walked over to the female version of himself and started to move his hands around. The girl was doing the same to him. Butters raised an eyebrow. 'What the heck are they doing?' He thought.

He tapped on their shoulders. "Um, can someone explain to me what's going on?" He asked, fidgeting with his fingers.

The female new kid pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She began writing something down. As soon she was done, she turned the paper around to show Butters.

'Me and him are brother and sister. We're also deaf so we use sign language.'

Butters put a surprise expression. "OOH~! But wait, if you guys are deaf, then how come you guys are in regular classes?" He questioned.

The boy grabbed the paper and pen, writing down his response. 'We mastered lip reading. We were deaf when we were born and since then we've practiced."

His sister added on, 'Sorry if we've confused you.'

Butters smiled slightly, "Ah don't be sorry fellas. Just glad I got to know something about you two." The twins smiled. "Wanna hang out together at lunch?" He offered.

They nodded and walked into the cafeteria. "By the way, what should I call you guys?"

 **Leave a suggestion for what their names should be also, sorry for a short and lame chapter.**

 **And in case you didn't know, in the new South Park game, the new kid can now be a female but I guess most people leave the new kid as a boy.**


	6. Chapter 6 Lies

"Clyde!" Bebe cried out, "C'mon, no one isn't even here. Just you and me.." She said in a seductive tone. Her arms were wrapped around her boyfriend's neck while he placed his hands on her waist.

Clyde smirked and leaned into her neck, teasing her as he nibbled it. Bebe let out a small moan. She pulled Clyde's head closer to her neck, begging to do more. But he pulled away, put his hands inside his pockets and began walking away.

"W-where are you going?" Bebe asked, holding one of his arms to hold him back.

Clyde raised an eyebrow. "Class? Token and Craig are waiting for me." Bebe rolled her eyes to his explanation. "Come on babe. Just a little more? You and I haven't been getting sexual as we used to." Her eyes started to become watery. "What happen?"

Clyde sighed, _'Puppy eyes..'_ he thought and pulled his arm away. "Look we'll talk about this later. See ya." He said and left. But his girlfriend started to whine and scream as he walked away from her. "BUT BABE!"

Clyde simply ignored her.

* * *

"Had a great time making out with your chick?" Token asked with a smirk.

Clyde rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up." He turned to Craig who's been quiet and less talkative recently ever since the incident with his ex. "Sup dude." He said. Craig responded by flipping him off with no words and no expression. "Same Craig."

"So what's up?" Token asked.

Clyde shrugged, "I don't know. I might actually break up with Bebe. Crazy bitch is annoying as fuck. Always whining and-"

"Token!" A voice called out. The black male student turned around and saw his girlfriend walking up to them with a smile. Token smiled back. "Hey Nicole." He said, then giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed and waved to his friends. "Hey Clyde, hey Craig. Anything new?" They both shrugged.

Then awkward silence occurred for a good minute until Nicole broke it.

"...Um Token, can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked. Her boyfriend nodded and they walked to a hall way where there was barely anyone passing by to listen.

"What's wrong Nicole?" Token asked with concern.

She bit the bottom of her lip and avoid making eye contact with him. "Listen, babe...remember how we had sex 2 weeks ago?" She recall.

Token nodded, but stayed silent to wait for more information. His heart raced, afraid and questioned why she was bringing this up.

"Well...my period was late than usual so I was concern..." Nicole started to tear up, "I went to get a pregnancy test with Bebe and Wendy and the results were...positive." She finished.

Token's eye widen. "What the fuck? Me? A dad? Nicole, I'm only 14 goddammit! Shit dude! Fuck!" He exclaimed.

Nicole held her stomach and burst into tears, "So am I Token! You don't know shit on how the hell I feel right now! I feel like crap! I'm holding a fucking child for goodness sake!" She shouted.

Token soften his expression. He understood that right now isn't the time. He took in a deep breath and let it out. "I know. I'm sorry. I thought we were protected though." He stopped his sentence from extending it more and had an idea why she got pregnant. "The condom broke..."

Nicole nodded, "Yeah..." She said. Token pulled her into a hug, embracing her and telling his girlfriend it's gonna be alright. He stroked her hair as she cried into his chest. He bit his lip, holding back his tears. He exhaled out, trying to be stable.

While in his classes, Token couldn't focus one bit. All his mind went into the thought of his pregnant girlfriend and for being an idiot for being a dumbass. Many questions went through his head, one especially.

'What are we going to do with the baby?' He thought.

* * *

For a long time, Clyde kept waving his hands around to try and get his best friend attention. "Helloooo? Dude Token wake up." He said.

Token just sighed and put his head down. "Dude fuck off...I'm not in the mood."

"What happen man? Did something happen with you and Nicole?" Craig questioned.

His friend look up and stared at them. Token looked around to make sure no one was listen. He leaned into his friends closer. "Look, don't shout or freak out when I tell you this but..." He clenched his fist to gather his courage. "Nicole is pregnant." He whispered.

There was first silence, but they sure were surprised to hear this fact, to hear that his girlfriend has a fucking fetus in her.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Clyde shouted, slamming his hands on the table and standing up.

"Shh dude! Shut up!" Token exclaimed. The gang looked around and saw people were staring at them with a confuse look. Clyde sat back down and sunk down in his seat.

Craig scoffed, "Thank god I'm gay."

"Oh fuck off Craig..." Token said in annoyance. Craig just shrugged. "So what now? Is she plannin' to have an abortion?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm suppose to be talking about it with her during lunch. I don't know where she is though." Token explained.

"I don't know if I should congrats or not." Craig applied. Then in the corner of his eyes blonde hair and it was getting closer. His heart jumped in excitement and immediately turned his head. "Tweek?!" He said with a happy expression, but frowned when it wasn't him.

"Bebe? The hell are you doing here?" Clyde asked.

She ignored him and turned to Token. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Token blinked in confusion. He glanced over at Clyde who just shrugged. "Suure? But I'm suppose to be waiting for Nicole right now."

Bebe rolled her eyes. She grabbed his arm and began dragging him out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa, Bebe! Let me go!" Token demanded and pulled his arm away by force. "Okay look, we're alone. What do you want?"

"Look Nicole said she's preggers and that you're the daddy yes?" Token nodded. "Well she's totally shitting on you. 2 days ago, me and the girls were invited to a party last night by Seniors."

Token interrupted her, "Whoa a senior party? She told me last night that Red was throwing a party." He informed.

"Just shut up and let me talk blackass. Anyways, the seniors totally put alcohol in our drinks and things just went wild, but I'm a hard core drinker so I didn't get drunk that fast. I saw your girlfriend went up to a room alone with some guy and me being the nosy bitch I am, I went up and heard some interesting sounds if you know what I mean." Bebe explained.

Token's eyes soften and he looked down at the floor. "Nicole, cheated on me? She went behind my back…?" He questioned. "...where is she now?"

She shrugged, "Hell if I know. She stopped talking to all of us after Wendy and I took her to a clinic yesterday."

He looked at her, "Why are you even telling me this? Ever since middle school, you've been a cold heart bitch."

Bebe crossed her arms and had a smug look, "Oh why thank you. Look, I may be a bitch but I'm not that heartless. Plus Nicole talked shit about Clyde during the party before she went wild so yeah." She said.

Token smirked, "So you actually do care about Clyde." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Dude just go find Nicole and talk about this with her. Don't say you heard this from me though." She flicked her hair and walked away.

* * *

 _ **Sooo how's the story so far? Thanks to the two reviews that said this story has potential lol**_


	7. Chapter 7 Easing the Pain

Tweek continued sobbing. He was curled up on his bed with the blanket covering his body.

Then there was a knock on his door, interpreting his moment. "Tweek honey?"

He stopped making sounds of his cries, but tears still ran down his face. "Y-yeah mom?" He answered.

"Could you take out the trash before you go to bed? Thanks sweetie." His mom said.

He heard her steps go down the stairs. Tweek groaned. He sat up and wiped his tears away, getting out of bed while in the process.

Ever since he yelled at Craig, he's been depressed. Well actually, life just hasn't been going great ever since their break up. He walked downstairs towards the kitchen to retrieve a closed trash bag that was sitting against the wall, next to the front door. After taking out the trash and headed back inside, he went back to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He sat down on the couch and took a couple of sips of it. He inhaled and exhaled out, trying to calm himself down after a long crying session.

Tweek looked down at his coffee, looking at his reflection. He frowned. ' _What a freak I see.'_ He thought. He tighten his grip of the handle of the mug and started tearing up again. He had enough feeling like this and wanted to do something about it to ease the pain.

 _ **Tweek's POV**_

I set my mug on the coffee table and walked up the stairs to my room. I closed and lock the door behind me, making sure no one comes in. I walked towards my bed and lifted up my pillow, revealing an uncovered razor. I picked it up and rolled up my left sleeve, placing the razor against my skin.

As soon it touched my skin, without a second thought, I pulled the razor back creating a cut on my arm. I did this a few more times until I felt satisfied. It hurts...shit. When was the last time I did this again? Blood was peaking out to the fresh cuts I created and it ran down my arm. I let the cuts open to the bacteria air with no treatment...I needed to let my pain out. I needed to breath again.

I quietly sobbed. I'm worthless, nothing but a twitchy person who fucking drinks meth coffee because my parents tricked me into it. I freak out too much and I can't stay calm all the time, no one couldn't help me. Not even Craig. Sure he calmed me down a little, but, I don't know...He's gone now. We broke up. I didn't want it but for a long time I thought it was best for him to move on without me. I miss him thought. Hell I still love him...

My parents aren't even helpful. They didn't care enough. None of my friends are there for me either.

I want out.

I curled up into a ball, my arm still bleeding.

Someone help me please…

* * *

I haven't slept at all last night. Coffee after all, keeps me up so I rarely sleep. I wish I could though. It means I can get away with life when I'm sleeping, in a coma…

I put in my locker combination a few times since I kept twitching, I messed up. When I finally manage to open my locker, I saw something blue in the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw Craig, Clyde and Token. The people who I used to hang out with. Craig's gang.

Clyde has his arm around Craig, overhearing that he was talking about himself and only himself. I rolled my eyes. Craig looked annoyed and didn't look one bit interested at all, which I found cute. Sigh, I love him. Then Token looked concerned and worried, but he wasn't involved with the conversation at all. Wonder what happen.

Then, Craig glanced at me. His neutral face was lighted with joy when he saw me. No, please don't look at me like that Craig...I responded to him with a frown, closing my locker walking away. I'm sorry Craig, it's for the best. I'm way too clingy and annoying. I can't even stay as your friend.

I quickly went to the bathroom and into one of the stalls. I grabbed out my razors and rolled up my pants, revealing my bare legs. The razor touched my skin and I repeated the same process as yesterday. Blood spilled and sliding down my leg. This time, I didn't cry. I feel emotionless.

Because I wanna die.

My heart jumped when I heard the door open. I squealed by accident. Shit.

* * *

 _ **Craig's POV**_

"Token it's going to be alright." I said, trying to comfort my friend.

He glared at me. "You and Clyde have been telling me that it's going to be okay. HOW?! Nicole hasn't talked to me for like 3 days." He exclaimed.

Clyde and I sighed and glanced at each other.

"Craig and I will try again to find her. Just calm down." Clyde said, placing his hand on Token's shoulder. He just sighed and avoided to make eye contact with us.

Things got awkward now.

I scratched my head and pointed at the bathrooms. "I'm gonna take a piss. Be right back." I said and walked into the bathroom.

I lied. Truthfully, I saw Tweek run inside the bathroom after we made eye contact. He was sad to see me but the moment when I stared into his beautiful emerald eyes, it was full of sadness and hurt. It pained me and it got me worried. And I rarely worry for people, I just flip them off and make other people deal with it. But it's Tweek. He's too precious and I wanna make sure he's okay.

I walked in the bathroom and heard a sound. "GAH!" I smiled. That's Tweek alright.

"Tweek?" I called out.

Nothing.

I walked to the stall he locked himself in and knocked. "AHH!"

"Shh Tweek it's just me. You okay?"

"I-I'm fine Craig. Just, just go away…! I wanna be alone!" Tweek replied.

I sighed. "C'mon Tweekers. I just wanna talk to you, face to face."

"No way man! That's too much pressure!"

I shook my head and started to get frustrated. "Tweek if you don't open this door in the count of 3, I will myself." I said

"Oh jesus! W-wait! No!"

"One…"

"Craig wait listen can't we just-"

"Two…"

"AHHHHH!"

"Three." I finished.

He didn't say anything at first, but then I heard him crying. I didn't say a word though, and just waited for him to open up to me. Finally, the stall opened.

* * *

 _ **3rd POV**_

Craig's eyes widen, full of hurt and sadness. In front of him, he saw an injured Tweek that was covered in cuts. Tweek didn't want to pull down his sleeves of both his shirt and pants since either way, the open wounds that weren't treated would bleed through his shirt without a proper clean.

"I-I, told you, I wanted to be alone." Tweek cried out. He tried wiping his tears away, but it hurt lifting his arms from the fresh cuts.

Craig quickly pulled him into a hug and embraced him. Tears started to run down his face, not caring right now who would see him. He knew Tweek needs him right now.

"T-Tweek...w-why…? What happen?" Craig's voiced cracked as he asked. Tweek hugged him tighter and was weeping in pain.

"I'm sorry Craig…! I'm so sorry…!" Tweek howled. "I just wanted out...I wanted out…I'm not okay…"

For a good minute they stayed into each other's arms. Craig's heart continued to race faster. He has a broken Tweek in his arms and he did nothing. Tears fell down fast and buried his faced on Tweek's messy blonde hair. "Tweek...my god..." He muffled.

They pulled apart, both staring into each other's eyes. Tweek placed a painful smile on his face, "Will you ease the pain for me?"

* * *

 _ **My original plan was that Craig never found out Tweek cut buuuut I have plans for Creek. Bad and good lol.**_

 _ **Also I realize that I do at least 1000 words per chapter so I apologize if they're too short or boring.**_


	8. Update

I'm gonna post more chapters next week. I have tests I need to study for before winter break begins. I already have the chapters planned out and prepared but tell me who you guys want more. Like do you want more chapters of Cartman? Kyle? Stan? Kenny? Craig? Tweek? Etc.

Please let me know and see you next week

 ** _Next Chapter will be about Kenny_**


	9. Chapter 8 Cries

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Carol, Kenny's mother shouted. She kept moving and struggling her body to get out of the police officers grip.

"Oh shut up fucking bitch. It's over, again." Kenny's father, Stuart responded. He turned to his kids as he was being taken away from the police. "Listen kids, your favorite aunt is going to take care of you for the next 7 years. See you kids!" He addressed.

As the police car that held the parents, drove away, Karen started crying and clingy onto Kenny's sleeve. "K-kenny...what's going to happen now? Why does this keep happening?" She questioned, holding her stuff animal close to her heart.

Kenny pulled her into a hug. He turned to his older brother who was smoking, not giving a shit what just happened. "Are you actually gonna find a job this time?"

Kevin sneered at him as he continued smoking. "Oh please don't give me that shit again. Our parents always get arrested and we still live a shitty life with no money. And better yet, our 'favorite aunt' is coming." He replied, dropping his cigarette on the floor and stepping on it.

Kenny just rolled his eyes.

A police officer walked up to them. "Come on Kevin, you're not suppose to smoking." Kevin just shrugged and the police officer just sighed in disappointment. "I'm just letting you kids know your aunt is coming tomorrow afternoon. Have a good day kids." He said and left.

 _ **Kenny's POV**_

Of course my shitty parents are gone again for drug use. At least we won't go to a foster home again. I remembered I was still holding my little sister in my arms. Karen continued crying onto me while my ass brother walked away to who knows where.

Life is just shitty.

* * *

When morning arrived, I got out of bed and made toast for my family and myself. Literally that's all we have food until our aunt comes I suppose. That is if she doesn't waste the money too on bullshit things.

We ate our breakfast and headed out to school. I sighed as I walked over to the school bus stop sign and saw my friends just talking about crap like always.

Kyle saw me and greeted me with a wave. "Hey dude. Heard what happen with your parents again." He said. I stood next to him and sighed.

"Eh well, same as always."

"So what's going to happen now? Foster care?" Stan asked.

"My shitty aunt is coming over to take care of us." I quoted 'care'. Then I heard the fatass face laughing at me.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh my god! You have a babysitter for like what? The next 7 years or so right? My god dude that's so fucking lame. Isn't your older brother old enough to earn some money? Might as well become a stripper at this point." Cartman said, continuing his laughter.

We all just rolled our eyes and groaned at his comment. "Dude Cartman lay off. What Kenny goes through just isn't funny and not his fault." Kyle said.

Then Stan punched Cartman in the arm."Grow up!" He exclaimed.

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Chill fuckers, I'm just messing around." He said.

"You're always fucking around dick." I recalled.

"Pfft, not with Heidi."

Cartman was crying at lunch. Guess what? Heidi broke up with him just now. Saying she was tired being the victim.

"HEIDI WHY!" He howled.

Again, we all rolled our eyes and ignored him. Stan turned to me. "So Kenny are you ready to go home?" He questioned.

"I mean I guess? I just don't wanna see my aunt."

"Is she really that bad?" Stan asked.

I nodded really fast, "Yes, yes. She's terrible. Almost as terrible as my parents though. She earned a good amount of money, but she always spends and gets drunk at the end and no money left. She's also a bitch and just...does terrible things." I answered.

Kyle placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry Kenny. For a long time you've suffered." He said.

I chuckled, "C'mon dude. Don't even start to pity. You know I don't want that and this has been my life since forever." I said.

"Well hey, if you ever need a place to stay we're here for you." Stan said. He glanced over at Cartman though who was still sobbing over his break up. "Expect Cartman."

* * *

When I arrived home, I stood by the door and already saw my aunt sitting on the couch and watching tv while drinking. She noticed me and just sighed. "Hey brat. Where the rest of you shitholes?" She asked, taking a sip from her alcohol.

I closed the door, "I don't know. Karen should be home soon though." And with that I walked into my room. I threw my backpack down and flopped on my bed. I grabbed my porn magazine from under my pillow and began looking through it. What? Fuck off, you know how I am.

I heard a door open then close. Karen must've arrived...Now I hear my aunt yelling at her with Karen fighting back. I groaned and continued my reading. Our aunt is always on Karen's ass. I assume it's because she the youngest and wants her to be stronger than me and Kevin. But that bitch better not harm her.

After a good couple of minutes of them arguing, I heard a loud slam from a door. I glanced over at my door where the sound was coming from. I was concern for my little sister. I got up, walked out of my room and stood in front of my little sister's room. I heard soft sobs from the other side. I frowned. I really don't like it when she's upset.

I gently knocked on her door. "Go away!" She shouted and continued her cries. "Sis, it's me." I responded. There wasn't a response after, but then the knob of the door clicked. I turned the knob and slowly open the door, revealing my sad precious sister crying in the corner of her room, curled up to a ball.

I walked towards her and sat next to her in silence. I simply waited for her to speak or to calm down.

None of that happen after a few minutes. She leaned against me and rested her head on my shoulder. I put my arms around her and pulled her into a hug to comfort her as she continued to softly sob and tears running down her face.

* * *

 _ **3rd POV**_

It was cold outside and it was dark.

And she was beating her.

Karen laid on the floor and was curled up in a ball like an armadillo. She cried and cried, but didn't call for help. The aunt continued beating her with a branch she found outside, smacking it against her skin. The branch created wounds on Karen's skin and blood was pouring out from the cuts.

Her aunt finally broke and wanted to punish Karen for her bad behavior. After the aunt was done, she kicked Karen one last time at her back. "You're not coming back inside the house until you've learned your lesson!" She stated and walked back to the house, leaving her niece in the snow.

"Kenny…."

* * *

 **Hello! Sorry for the delay, I was distracted with random stuff. Did you guys see the last episode of the recent season? Maaannn, now we have to wait for a long time again.**

 **Also sorry if this felt rushed, I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting again**


End file.
